godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Super Star God GranSazer
|image =Gransazer.jpg |caption =Super Star God GranSazer title sequence |nameofseries =Super Star God GranSazer |creator =? |producer =? |distributor = |genre =Tokusatsu |aired =October 4, 2003 - September 25, 2004 |channel =TV Tokyo |episodes =51 }} Super Star God GranSazer is a Japanese tokusatsu show produced by , and the first installment in the Super Star God trilogy. It aired from October 10, 2003 to September 25, 2004. Plot Some 400,000,000 years after an advanced human civilization was destroyed by an alliance of planetary conquerers known as Warp Monarch, 12 direct descendants of the civilization's warriors (called Sazers) awaken their powers and join forces with the other members of one of their ancestors' four tribes: Flame, Wind, Earth and Water. Each Sazer is based on a Zodiac sign represented in an animal totem or spirit representation. At first, they wage war on each other, but after learning the truth of their ancestry and their reason for awakening, the GranSazer tribes unite to protect Earth from the Warp Monarch and prevent all life on the planet from being extinguished once again. Episodes #Awaken! The Warrior of the Stars #Activate! Dolcross #Assemble! The Flame Tribe #Death! The Warrior of the Earth #Burn! The Policeman's Soul #Clash! Wind, Fire and Earth #Run! To Save a Life #Descent! The Heavenly Dragon #Tremble With Fear! Karin's True Form #Invasion! Akelon's Trap #All Together! The 9 Sazers #Climatic Battle! The Ultra Star Gods vs. the Giant Star Beast #Attack! The Impactors #Awaken! The Water Warriors #Rise! The Ultra Star God of the Water #Emergency! Commander Logia #Crisis! The Mankind Extermination Plan #The Strongest Enemy! Guntras #Sortie! Guncaesar #Fierce Fighting! Battle Ladies #It's Coming! Earth's Final Day #Look! The Fusion Ultra Star God #Revenge! Logia's Challenge #Menace! DaiLogian #Secret Maneuver! A New Enemy #Different Dimension Prisoners #Get Mad! The Flaming Certain-Death Swords #The Beautiful Fugitive #Mobilize! Type-05 GS Assist Robot #Velsou Runs Wild! #The Princess Endangered! #The Astronaut's Nightmare #The Vengeful Demon, Logia Again #Defeat, DaiLogian! #Dancing Dream #Farewell Partner! #The Dolphins' Day #The Visitor from Ancient Times #Project Omega #Revenge! Jet Black Soldier #Showdown! #Rebirth! The Ancient Life #Executioner Bosquito #Unraveled! The Enigmatic Ancient War #Bosquito's Final Battle #The Beginning of the End #The Destruction's Prelude #The Dragon's Memory, The Sacred Purpose #The Cosmic Alliance Army Begins Its Advance! #Tenma Dies! #The Day of Resurrection #Official Super Technique Video #Fight! Super Star God's Decisive Battle in Tokyo Appearances Characters and Monsters *Sazer Tarious *Sazer Mithras *Sazer Lion *Sazer Remls *Sazer Velsou *Sazer Dain *Sazer Tawlon *Sazer Visuel *Sazer Tragos *Sazer Gorbion *Sazer Pisces *Sazer Gans *Professor Horiguchi *Atsushi Misonogi *Masaki Wakui *Soichiro Okita *Type-05 G2 Assist Robot Yuuhi *Jado *Freedo *Luka *Karin Saeki *Clo-Akelon *Ruby *Impactor Logia *Impactor Lucia *Impactor Radia *Belzeus *Brighton *Algol *Gorgion *Cabyron *Sturcus *Bisil *Asami Yoshioka *Kilardoian *Ramon *Fedora *Gadaruian *Kriminel *Gorfinian *Omega *Troius *Bosquito Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Maser Interceptor *Main-Force Starfighter *Akelon Mothership *Gig-Fighter *Type 90 Tank *AH-1S Helicopter *Type-05 GS Assist Tank Asahi *Bosquito Category:Toho Category:Millennium series Category:Television Series Category:Tokusatsu Category:Super Star God Series